The Prince of Kalos
by AuraSinchaser-716
Summary: Perseus Jackson thought he knew everything, but turns out? He didn't. His whole life is about to change; but is it for the better or worse?


**The Prince of Kalos**

 **Chapter 1**

 **So this is the rewrite of my fanfic 'Percy Jackson The Son of Chaos'. I first started that fanfic in 2015 on the 1st of April. My writing then wasn't as good as mine now, so re-reading my fanfic is actually quite cringe. So, I have decided to rewrite it under a new title. I was going to keep the original up for as long as it takes to rewrite it, once I have rewrote Chapter 33 (most recently posted chapter on the first fanfic) however I have decided to keep it.**

 **Just a warning, in this fanfic I have planned it out before writing it. So, some things will be the same as before, somethings will be different, and somethings will be new, and somethings will be removed. My previous fanfic was just all over the place and I missed somethings, completely forgot some others, and I made it way too confusing.**

 **This fanfic will be a lot more organised and will be easier to understand and will flow more. So, I hope you like it!**

 **ALSO – I have a twitter now if anyone wanted to speak to me there! It's Aura Sinchaser, so if you want to talk there or want a follow, let me know! 3**

 **So, here goes.**

 **~ Aura**

* * *

War changes a person, it changes who they are and crafts a new path for who they will become. Perseus Jackson had been in two wars, a child of two prophecies. The first was the Second Titan War, when he was the main child of the Great Prophecy, he won. The second war was the Second Giant War, he was one of the seven, they won.

Percy Jackson has done many things in his life, such as fight a god, or walked through Tartarus and made it out alive. That changed him in a way that would either be for the best, or for the worst…

* * *

It was a dark night in the demigod camp, the Poseidon cabin stood under the Moon's glow, its calming demeanour a contrast to the inhabitant inside. The Son of Poseidon was wracked with sobs as he jerked himself awake from another nightmare, his body shaking as the images of Tartarus were left burnt into his mind.

Unable to fall back into Hypnos' realm, he decided instead to take a walk, willing to risk the Harpies as he pulled on his shoes and stepped into the silence of the sleeping camp, the only sounds coming from the forest and the sea. More comforted by the latter, Percy directed his gaze to the beach as he walked down to the sand, the switch from grass surface to sand being a comfort to him. Running a hand through his raven locks, he sighed as he sat down in the waves, the water not wetting his clothes due to his powers not allowing so.

Closing his eyes, he centred himself to the flow of the waves, the push and pull of the tide, the power of moon and sea coursing through his blood in a familiar tug as the Moon shone down on the water's surface, reflecting in shimmering swirls as he opened his eyes, looking up at the Moon Goddess' chariot.

Percy was about to close his eyes again when he felt a presence behind him, his whole body stiffening as he whips his head around, before relaxing as he realises it is Annabeth, his girlfriend.

"Percy, are you okay?" The Daughter of Athena asks, her eyebrows furrowing in worry as she assesses the scene before her. They had both been affected by Tartarus, however it was hard to talk about it together as they were trying to deal with different things; Percy would be stuck in flashbacks and nightmares, meanwhile Annabeth was dealing with irritation, and avoidance of anything linking to Tartarus, or else she would have panic attacks. Unfortunately, this meant Percy as well.

"Yeah." He replied offhandedly as he stood, eyes dark and troubled as they had been since the war. "Are you?" Percy asks back, not stepping out of the water.

Annabeth sighed, "Of sorts." She then lapsed into silence, one accepted by Percy as they both looked at each other, close but so far apart, unable to comfort the other. They were about to say something else to remove themselves from the situation when they both heard a yell coming from the hill, loud and clear, a demigod in trouble.

The whole camp gathered in the centre, woken by the yell and when one demigod wakes up, all of them do. They all stood behind Chiron as Percy and Annabeth ran up to where Chiron was. "Chiron, what's going on?" Percy shouted over the commotion, stopping as he filed in next to Chiron.

"Percy, my boy, it seems there is a commotion outside camp." Chiron replies before he turns his attention to the crowd. "Campers, listen!" The murmurs slowly die down, the odd whisper here and there, "Cabin counsellors, sort your cabins, all will be sorted soon. Perseus, come with me." Chiron orders as he turns on his hooves, trotting up the hill to the barrier, Percy following behind.

With a furrowed brow, and Riptide drawn, Percy looks at the scene before him with wariness, before it changes to shock. "Chiron, there is only one dracaena." Percy supplies as he looks into the darkness, his eyesight more accustomed to the dark thanks to Tartarus. He flips riptide in his hand as he gets into a battle stance, running over the border as he sees the human figure cowering under the dracaena. "HEY!" Percy calls out, diverting the dracaena's attention from the other person to himself.

"Percy Jackson~" The dracaena hisses as she turns to the famous Son of Poseidon, shrinking back, wary of the powers the demigod before her holds. "Why not leave and let me get back to thisss? You are still tired." She lulls, her hand gesturing to the fallen figure, a sly grin on her face.

Percy frowns, shaking his head. "Sorry, no can do." He advances, and before the monster can even respond, she is already a dust pile on the floor. Percy waves his hand and disperses the dust with the water molecules in the air, bringing them together to make a ball of water which washes the dust away.

He transforms Anaklusmos back into its pen form before stepping close to the boy on the floor. "Woah, hey, are you okay?" He asks, looking down to the figure. The boy looks to be about 18, his hair a dark brown, his eyes, caramel amber, widening as he looks up at Percy in awe and shock, must be a son of Hermes or Apollo.

"W-what was that?" The shaky voice replies before sitting up. "Where am I?"

Percy goes to reply, when he hears the sound of hooves walking down next to him. "Come child, we have a lot to talk about." Chiron offers with an extension of his hand, the other demigod accepting it as the three make their way back up the hill.

* * *

After that, Chiron introduced the demigod to their world, him being claimed by Apollo as his son. Matt, the Son of Apollo, had adjusted quite well to the idea that one of his parents is an Olympian God. He had already found a place among his brothers and sisters, and was coming along quite well in the camp. All was going well, nothing was wrong, at least, for now…

Percy started noticing the differences in the Apollo Cabin first, they wouldn't talk much to him (not that they did that much in the first place, but they seemed to avoid him for some reason). He voiced his concerns with Annabeth but she just brushed it off, saying he must've not had enough sleep.

That was the second alarm; usually Annabeth would listen to him and talk, rather than brush him off, no matter the situation. He didn't want to discuss that with her though, so he decided to contact Thalia and Nico instead, their relationship having improved since the war. After two iris messages, Percy walked down to the beach and awaited his cousin's arrival, sitting down on the sand, the moon high in the sky, but covered by the clouds.

"Percy, hey." Thalia called out, far enough away to give Percy a warning as he had confided in both Nico and Thalia about his PTSD. Percy turned to see Thalia and Nico walking down to sit with him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Percy waited for Thalia to sit to his right, Nico in front of them both as they sat in a small circle, before he spoke. "So, you know that Matt kid?" They nod. "Well, ever since he arrived things have just been…off. The campers are acting weird with me, and when I brought it up to Annabeth she just brushed me off and told me to leave it."

Thalia frowns at that, "What? That doesn't sound right." She shifts in her position for a moment before continuing. "Have you spoken to Chiron about it at all?"

Percy shakes his head, his main two confidants being Nico and Thalia, them always being the first to hear after Annabeth. "No, I didn't really want to cause any more worry in him. This is the first moment of silence we have had after the war since the dracaena attacking Matt."

Nico shakes his head, "I still think you should tell him, Percy, just to be sure. Maybe he has noticed something too?" Thalia agrees with that, nodding along. They move onto different topics and talk comfortably for another 20 minutes, before they all stand. "Come on, let's go tell Chiron together."

The children of the big three make their way up to the change from sand to grass, welcoming the sturdier floor as they walk in a comfortable silence to the Big House. They reach the porch, and just before they can knock on the door, it swings open to reveal Chiron in his wheelchair and Dionysus behind him. "Perseus, Thalia, Nico." He frowns, before continuing, "I was just looking for you three. A meeting has been called for at Olympus, you three have been requested to attend." He informs them with a troubled look on his face.

"Olympus? Why?" Percy asked, slight irritation in his tone, they had just had a war, what else could be wrong?

"All will be explained there, Hermes will be here in a moment to collect you." Chiron replied, flashing away with Dionysus, the God sparing them a glance just before they averted their eyes to the light of one god leaving and another arriving.

"Hermes." Thalia said with a frown, her eyes sparking with a wary confusion. Said God sighed, looking at them with a sad expression. Hermes didn't greet them at all, only staring at them with an unspoken pity, waving his hand as he flashed them to the Olympus Throne Room.

The three demigods were greeted by the sight of 14 Gods and Goddesses seated in the room, Chiron awaiting them by Zeus. They all bowed to Zeus, then to their respective representatives. Percy bowed to Poseidon, who looked down on his son with a small smile. Hades was bowed to by Nico who looked at his son with a blank face, only nodding once to acknowledge the respective gesture. Thalia, last, bowed to Artemis who smiled at her Lieutenant.

"Demigods, you have been called here to discuss your…roles in the Greek World after the wars and what has been seen of you." Zeus informed them, the others around them nodding in agreement to the subject matter.

"Our roles?" Percy asked, confused to this as he was hoping they would be allowed a break.

"Yes, you three have grown increasingly, and it can soon become a problem if you stay demigods." Hera continues, speaking alongside her husband. Thalia frowned, confused and slightly angered at that.

"Really? What are you suggesting?" She asks, looking around at them all, even seeing Hestia and Hades, this must be important if they were here.

Athena speaks up next, "We suggest you three take our offer to become gods." They all seem shocked at that, taking a step back.

"Wait, Gods? Why do I feel this is only so we are under the Ancient Laws and we can't get involved in any wars?" Percy argues back, shooting questioning looks to the council. Zeus expression changed at that, getting angry.

"We are offering you godhood, immortality, and power. Yet you accuse us of trying to trick you?" He shouted, ready to go head first into the argument. He was about to argue more when Hera placed a hand on his arm, shaking her head.

"Well, I mean you have done it before. And we are just for fights right? We can't fight against you if we can't fight at all." Nico continued, backing up Percy's accusation. Thalia nodded her head, agreeing with her cousins.

"Young Demigods, we suggest that you accept this offer." Athena countered, looking from her father to the half-bloods before her.

"And if we don't?" Thalia asked, challenging the offer. The whole council shifted at that; some seemed amused at the concept, some were angered, others not showing, and those like Zeus who were downright furious.

"If you don't accept, you will be seen as a threat and dealt with accordingly!" He declares out of anger, his ego blinding his judgement.

"Brother, don't do anything rash." Poseidon argued, Hades on his side as they both wished to protect the lives of the demigods.

"I will do what I see fit!" He yelled as he stood, staring down at the demigods who now stepping back, eyes widening.

"Wait, what?!" Artemis exclaimed, "Father, don't." She stood as well, joined by Poseidon, Hades and Hestia. The whole situation was escalating in a way none of them had thought it could.

Percy, Thalia and Nico all looked up at the beings with wide eyes, their powers tingling under their skin and their weapons ready just in case a fight broke out. They all looked up as lightning sparked around Zeus, his hand reaching for his lightning bolt, all in seemingly slow motion. The shouts became a merged sound in the background, the light of the bolt getting brighter until the whole room broke out into a white flash, all the beings there averting their eyes.

When the light cleared, the Olympian council looked down to see the demigods had disappeared.

"Zeus! What did you do?" Athena called out, not wishing for the demigods despise, shocked by her father's actions. She didn't care for them, as such, but they were needed for future wars.

"I did nothing, I didn't even strike!" He retaliates, sitting down. The whole council was stunned, where could they have gone?

* * *

In another realm, another world completely, the three demigods look around to realise they are in a castle throne room. The walls were black, yet they seemed to hold flickers of white and other colours, looking like a galaxy was put into marble. Percy looked up to see a throne, the black marble delicately carved yet it also held a deadly element to it. The three span on their position, looking around the room.

Percy felt a tug, familiar warmth ran through his body as he felt his feet walking forward, pulling him towards the throne. "Percy, what are you doing?" Thalia called out, getting no response as Percy walked up the steps to the throne, in a trance. He got to the top, waiting for a moment before reaching for the surface of the marble throne. Just before he did, a voice called.

"Welcome, my son." As the voice finished, Percy's hand made contact with the surface of the throne and a loud bang filled the room as a wave of power and shadows flooded the room, pulling the demigods into the darkness.

* * *

 **So, there you go! The official rewrite of 'Percy Jackson – The Son of Chaos' has started. I hope you guys like it, I prefer it 100% to my other one, because let's be honest, the first chapter was terrible!**

 **Reminder, I have a twitter if you are wanting to talk over there or want a follow! It's Aura Sinchaser.**

 **Also, QOTC!**

 _How is Magnus Chase related to Annabeth Chase?_

 **Until next week with Rewrite Chapter Two!**

 **~Aura.**


End file.
